


Connect the Dots

by VivaLaPluto13



Series: Ideas from my Analogical group chat [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cuddling, Logan has freckles, M/M, They have trouble sleeping but what else is new, analogical - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23489857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VivaLaPluto13/pseuds/VivaLaPluto13
Summary: Logan has freckles, on his face and his back, and Virgil loves playing connect the dots between the freckles covering his back. This, however, almost instantly puts Logan to sleep, and Virgil takes advantage of this one night when they’re having trouble sleeping
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Ideas from my Analogical group chat [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1689994
Kudos: 64





	Connect the Dots

**Author's Note:**

> Another idea from my Analogical group chat, they’re probably the only reason I’m writing honestly. I’ve gained a list of Analogical ideas that are in my notes on my phone, waiting to be used.

Virgil was sitting on the couch in the common area of the mindscape when Logan came in. He wasn’t wearing his usual polo and tie, instead wearing a dark blue, loose tank top with a pair of pajama pants. Not completely out of the ordinary, seeing as it was around 5:30 in the morning, Logan doesn’t usually leave his room for another hour, with all the other sides sleeping in until a couple hours after that. Virgil had gotten up after waking nearly an hour beforehand and, being unable to go back to sleep, had gone to sit on the couch so he didn’t wake Logan. Apparently that didn’t work. Logan, seeing Virgil on the couch almost as soon as he walked in, immediately walked over and plopped himself on top of the couch and Virgil, ending up laying nearly facedown with his head in Virgil’s lap. Virgil chuckled quietly before reaching up to run a hand through Logan’s hair. “What are you doing up, Lo? Your alarm doesn’t go off for another half hour, right?”

“Couldn’t sleep.” He mumbled into Virgils thigh. “Woke up and you were gone, couldn’t fall asleep after that, I came to find you.” Virgil slowly trailed his hand down from Logan’s head to his freckled shoulders, running his fingers between the freckles with no pattern in mind. “Sorry about that, Star, i couldn’t sleep, you know how it is with me. I didn’t want to wake you, so I came down here instead. I guess that failed, though.” He continued tracing lines between freckles, feeling how Logan was relaxing in his lap. He bent down and placed a kiss on one of the larger freckles on his right shoulder. “Think you can fall asleep now, love?” Logan only grunted as he drifted off in Virgil’s lap. Virgil smiled, he knew what would happen when Logan first laid down on him, and he was glad he could help his boyfriend fall asleep easier. Hopefully he would get an hour or two more of sleep than he usually does, seeing as he wasn’t in his room to hear his alarm go off. Logan tended to prioritize any work he needed to get done over sleep, leading to him staying up late and getting up early to his alarm every day. 

Despite stressing the importance of a healthy sleep schedule to the other sides, he rarely followed one himself. Virgil often found himself dragging his boyfriend to bed when he stays up to late, and turning off his alarm when he knew there wasn’t too much to do the next day so Logan could sleep in. On occasion, he would use the same tactic he did a few minutes ago to get him to fall asleep when he was too tense to sleep despite often being exhausted. Eventually, Virgils own eyes drifted shut, comfortable in his position as a pillow for Logan, as well as being near perpetually tired. He glanced down at Logan laying peacefully and allowed his eyes to drift shut, following Logan to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again to my Analogical group chat! We started talking about this, and I added it to my list of things to write about but my brain decided that wasn’t good enough. So I was like, okay, outline what you want to write and you can write it in the morning because it’s late, and while I did outline it, I didn’t stop there and here we are. Also posted on my tumblr. 
> 
> [Come find me on Tumblr!](https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard/blog/viva-la-pluto-dam-you)


End file.
